


Everything’s gonna be alright

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, M/M, Michael wants to save Jeremy, jeremy is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Squip is back and Jeremy wants it to end





	Everything’s gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda bad but enjoy I guess.  
> You can comment ideas for anothe fic and Criticism Is welcomed

It’s Back  
It had been about 2 years since the Squip incident.  
Christine and Jeremy broke things off last year when She realized she ace and aromantic.  
Since then Jeremy and Michael had been together.  
They were celebrating their one year anniversary when it happened.  
They were having a day in a neighboring city.  
They were at the mall when they went to get a drink. There was a drink that was a mix of all other drinks called a”hurricane”.  
“Mikey let’s get that,” Jeremy pointed to the hurricane.  
“Ok Jer,”  
Little did they know that in the drink had Mountain Dew in it.  
It took about 30 minutes before Jeremy started feeling weird. His head aches bad and his throat hurt.  
He felt a dizziness cone over him. He reached out for Michael,”Michael,”   
“Yeah Jer?” He was about to turn around when a piercing scream filled the area. It was Jeremy’s.  
“Jeremy oh my god!” Jeremy was laying on the ground his hands over his ears tears streaming down his face.  
‘This is pathetic’ the squip said  
Jeremy tried to speak but it just came out as a scream.  
‘You’re embarrassing Michael’  
Jeremy screamed even louder as if hoping it would silence the squip.  
“Miah look at me, what’s wrong” Michael said picking up his boyfriend   
“Squ-“ he began before feeling a shock across his back. He gripped Michael’s hoodie and just cried.  
Michael ran out of the mall carrying Jeremy he opened his car door and laid Jeremy in the back seat.   
Jeremy had passed out. He was still screaming though. Michael hated his love being in pain.  
He dialed 911.  
“911 what’s your emergency?” A female voice spoke  
“Uh yeah my boyfriend has had a seizure I think,” Michael said though part of him new it wasn’t just a seizure it was probably squip.  
“ ok What’s your name and his name?” She asked  
“ I’m Michael Melk and He is Jeremiah Heere” He said feeling a panic attack coming on  
“ ok is he breathing”   
“Y-yeah he is but it’s rapidly fast,”  
“ ok where are you?”  
“ the mall towards the east in the parking lot. We’re In the black PT cruiser,”  
“ ok hon just wait there ok?”  
“ ok” he hung up and broke down. He cried a lot.  
Jeremy Pov  
I was in a dark room. It was quite at first but then he heard a voice “ you’re such a burden to Michael,”  
“N-no I’m not,” I said but it only came out as whispered  
“Yes you are.l heard him say it while you wear laying on your unconscious ass,” the voice spoke it was almost soothing.   
The room was lit up we were in the mall. Michael stood over me and with a face of disgust.  
“ Jeremy Heere a stupid selfish prick wants me to run to the rescue,”  
“Mikey-“  
“Don’t ‘Mikey’ me you’ve brought the upon yourself,”  
“Please I’m sorry”  
“ sorry doesn’t cut it!” Michael yelled   
I heard other voices taunting me. I was drowning in the words.   
“Jeremy,” a kind voice finally. Wait no I didn’t want this voice no this one. He looked in the direction of the voice. SQUIP was back in all his fucking glory.   
“G-get out!” I yelled  
“Oh Jeremy what did I say about stuttering?” He shocked me. So bad I woke up screaming. I jolted up. I took note of my surroundings I was in an ambulance. There was a breathing mask on my face.  
Michael was there he was crying. He was crying over me? No that can’t be right he can’t care that much?  
“Jeremy !” He said when he saw my eyes were open.  
I grabbed the mask and yanked it off.  
“Jeremy no you can’t do that!” He said putting it back up. I had noticed that when I moved my left arm there was a stinging feeling.  
There was an Iv in my arm. I took my other hand and went to pull it out. Michael stopped me,”Jeremy stop!” He said in a stern tone   
“Listen Jer-Bear that’s what keeping you awake,” I turned my head away from him and fell back asleep. I couldn’t stand Michael feeling sorry for me.  
This time I was back at high school. Even though I had graduated a year ago.   
“ did you hear about Jeremy?” someone asked it turned out to be Jake.  
“Yeah,” a female voice replied it was Christine,”honestly I’m happy he killed him self,”  
My heart broke even though I didn’t love her anymore she was still a good friend.  
“Oh look here comes Michael,” Rich pointed out.  
“You talking about Jeremy Bitch-Ass Heere?” He asked the giggled and nodded.  
“His death was a gift to the world,” Michael said. I felt tears fall down my cheeks.  
“Jeremy” Michael said   
“Jeremy....”  
“Jeremy!”  
“Jeremiah Heere!”  
My eyes shot open.  
“ Miah you have to calm down ok,” I looked around we weren’t in the ambulance so I guessed I was in a hospital.  
A nurse ran in he had chocolate brown hair and green eyes. He had ran skin with freckles all over his face. “ Is Mr.Heere alright?” He asked   
I nodded. “ well I guess I should introduce my self, My name is Oliver Oscar Pine and I’m your nurse,” he stated.  
I pointed to the breathing mask.   
“Oh that yeah we can replace that with something else,” I sighed the thing was sorta annoying.  
About 3 hours later I had two tubes up my nose. I looked out the window for the remainder of the day. I couldn’t sleep.....no didn’t want to sleep. About 6 hours later Michael woke up.   
I smiled at fist seeing the Filipino boy yawn hew was so cute.   
‘He hates you’  
“I know,” I said out loud by accident   
“What was that miah?”  
“Uhh n-nothing,” a shock up my back from SQUIP.  
“Ow!” U yelled out  
“Michael looked at me with concern he went to hold my hand but SQUIP made me yank away.  
“Jeremy are you ok?”  
I didn’t answer.,” Jeremy are you ok?”he asked again.,”Jeremiah are you ok?!” He asked this time saying it a bit louder and using my full name.  
“Stop,” I said  
“Stop what?” Michael asked he looked so sad.  
‘You’re worthless and annoying and a disgrace etc’ SQUIP said  
“Stop caring about me” I said my eyes had tears forming in my eyes.  
“ Jeremiah Heere I will never stop caring about you,” He said   
I couldn’t take it anymore I yanked the IV out. I made sure blood would come out. I heard the heart monitor beep rapidly.  
Michael Pov  
“Jeremy!” I screamed grabbing his arm where the blood was coming from. He yanked it away and he scratched the wound so that it would bleed even more.  
“Jeremy stop please.....” I was crying now there this look on his face it was a mix of anger and sadness.  
“Admit it,” He said his voice was shaking   
“Admit what Jeremy we can’t do this now! Somebody help!” I got up to leave but the moment I did so his face teared up and he sobbed into my arm. I sat back down.  
I sighed”Admit what Miah?” I asked him  
“That you hate me” He said his voice sounded tired  
“Jer I don’t hate you,”  
“D-do you swear-AHHHH!” He screamed   
“Jer please just tell me what’s wrong,”   
“ squip shocked me for stuttering,”   
I felt my blood boil. “Miah why didn’t you tell me”  
“It just started,”  
“Ok Jeremy listen to me the Iv being out doesn’t mean you’re gonna die your going to be ok but then why is there so much blood?”  
“I once cut open that vein but it wasn’t deep enough,”  
He was full on crying now. All I could do was hold him.,”I’m tired Mikey,” he said   
“Jeremy I need you to stay awake” I said my voice quivered a bit  
“I’m sorry,” Jeremy whimpered   
Jeremy Pov   
‘Your worthless just go to sleep’  
I gripped on to Michael's hoodie and cried. But I was so damn tired.  
SQUIP’s physical form was fading to Merely a voice. It was loud like drums banging in my ear.  
‘ITS OVER JEREMIAH HEERE’ they said clear as day.   
‘Michael will move on in like 24 hours’  
I felt SQUIP give me a shock. It was the most painful one ever. I screamed. Michael just hugged me though. I hated it he shouldn’t care so much.  
I’m not worth this world or anything.  
“Michael,” I tried to call out his name but was only a whisper   
“Yeah Jer-Bear?” I heard the sadness in his voice I hated it. Stop it please just stop loving me.  
“I wanna go now,” I said the look on Michael’s   
Face hurt.  
“No,” he said but I had already closed my eyes.  
“Jeremy listen to me! I love you and I will never stop you are my player two!” His voice craked when he said player.  
“I-I love you t-too Player o-one,” another painful shock  
‘Even in death you’re still a stupid creature’   
I didn’t scream this time I just laid there.  
“Can you s-sing for me?” I asked another shock,”I’m sorry you probably don’t even want to,”  
Michael Pov  
Despite Jeremy taking back the question I sang everything’s going to be alright by Bob Marley.  
I was about half way through the song when I heard a long ‘beeeeeeeeeep’ it was the heart monitor. It showed a flat line. I cried so much there were small puddles in the ground.  
Nurses ran in and out trying to bring him back.  
And I just sat there sobbing. 

 

The funeral was the next month. Mr.Heere was weeping. He had gone out and bought these really expensive pants. Christine was silent and cried when she left. Rich apologized for telling Jeremy to get a squip. And I just stood there it was real.  
He really was gone. My love. My player two had left me. 

 

Around 10 years later.  
I was moving, again I had moved place to place for various reasons. Most apartments in the area weren’t necessarily “safe”. My cousin, Jared was helping me pack my things.  
“Is that it?” He asked  
“Ummm check under the bed,” I told him I want back the placing the boxes on a cart.  
“Duuuddeee!” Jared yelled so loud the entire complex could probably hear it. He ran into the room holding a half opened present,”it’s that one video game they had to discontinue cuz it was to bloody and gruesome!”   
“Who’s it from?” I asked I didn’t recall getting this game.  
“Some dude called Jer-Bear,”  
I froze Jeremy. I remembered it now.  
Jeremy and I had done secret Santa with the Squip squad one year and somehow Jeremy got his hands on it. I somehow had forgotten.   
“Hey are you going to be alright?” Jared said looking at me with concern   
“Yeah everything’s going to be alright,”


End file.
